1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media processing device that has a reading unit, a media processing system including the media processing device and a terminal device, and a control method of the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices (check readers) that have a reading unit (magnetic ink character reading means) and can read information recorded on checks and similar media are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2004-206362.
This type of media processing device is generally connected to a host computer on which a device driver for controlling the media processing device is installed, and reads information with the reading unit under the control of the host computer. If reading information with the reading unit of the media processing device could be controlled by methods other than control by the host computer, the media processing device could be controlled by a greater diversity of methods, thereby improving the value of the media processing device as a useful product.